Random Conversations
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: A bunch of random conversations I've had with a few of my real life and online friends. It's mainly dialogue and the actions are in the little * things.
1. The Sexy Doughnut

_**So, after talking with Dongu and Beaker77 a little bit (not about this, just casual talking), I came to the conclusion that I have SOOOOOO many conversations on hand that I could write a book. Not gonna write a book, but it's funny dialogue. The names have been changed, but most of these will be conversations between me and my real life friends.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the conversations**_

Jade driving Tori home from school.

Jade: *Randomly starts moaning*

Tori: Jade...just because we're in the car and I can't jump out doesn't mean you can make sexual noises.

Jade: *Starts eating a doughnut sexually*

Tori: It looks like you're making out with that doughnut.

Jade: *Starts laughing* I am.

Tori: Are you imagining it's Beck? *Raises an eyebrow*

Jade: No, I'm imagining it's your sexy face. You're really cute. *Starts moaning again, resuming making out with the doughnut*

Tori: *Blushes uncontrollably and laughs nervously* You're getting really sexual with that doughnut...AND YOU'RE DRIVING FOR GOD'S SAKES!

_**Yeah, this one was short, but it's the first conversation that came to mind. Hasta Luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye.**_


	2. World's Worst Lesbian

_**Here's another one! This one's shorter than the others, but I thought it was a funny one.**_

**Jade and Cat are cleaning the windows at Jade's house.**

Jade: *Opens the screen door* I'll get this side, you get that side.

Cat: *Grabs the Windex and a few paper towels* Okay! *Sprays the window on her side*

Jade: *Gets the Windex and sprays her side*

Cat: *Uses more paper towels than necessary*

Jade: You're wasting paper towels, you know that right?

Cat: I know. I don't like when it gets wet.

Jade: *Holds in a laugh* You'd be the world's worst lesbian...

Cat: *Looks confused* I don't get it.

Jade: *Whispers the explanation in her ear*

Cat: *Finally gets it* Oh...

**_Poor Cat. Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter of Jade's Secret and I wanna know if you think Nicole should be with Dallas or Alex. I saw them both as love interests for her, but I wasn't sure which one she should be with. I'm crap at making decisions about anything, much less for someone else's love life. Let me know what you guys think. Hasta Luego, mi pastelitos. Good damn bye_**


	3. No Phones At The Table

**_Okay, this conversation I'll say actually happened to me. My friend and her boyfriend took me out to dinner (she's my best friend and co-dependant as all hell on both me and her boyfriend) and this is where the conversation ended up at one point. Tori-Me, Jade-Best Friend, Beck-Boyfriend_**

**Jade, Tori, and Beck are eating dinner at Nozu.**

Jade: Beck, put your phone away.

Beck: I'm talking to my brother.

Jade: I'm enforcing the "No phones at the dinner table" rule. That goes for you too, Tori.

Beck: You're just jealous because your phone died 'cause you forgot to charge before we picked up Tori. *Looks back at his phone*

Tori: Yeah, I'm sure you'd be on your phone too. *Keeps staring down at her phone*

Jade: *Sees Tori smile at her phone* Who're you talking to?

Tori: *Looks up and smiles innocently* A friend.

Jade: *Looks at Beck's phone* You know what we should do?

Beck: *Hums, telling her to go on*

Jade: We should set Tori up with your brother.

*Both Tori and Beck's heads shoot up and look at Jade* WHAT?!

Jade: He looks exactly like Beck, but he's a little older.

Tori: *Says cautiously* How old is he?

Jade: Twenty-two.

Tori: *Relaxes slightly* I'm only 17 though. I know Beck's twenty, but you're eighteen, Jade. I'm not legal yet.

Jade: *Ignores Tori's argument* Show her a picture, babe.

Beck: *Looks for a picture and gives Tori his phone*

_*A guy who looks slightly like Beck, only with a beard, is holding up a deer. He's decked out in camo clothes and has a cap on*_

Tori: That looks...kinda like Beck...I guess...

Jade: One WITHOUT the beard, babe.

Beck: *Chuckles and hands Tori the phone again*

_*The same guy, without the beard, is making a goofy face at the camera. He has a finger in his nose, his eyes are crossed, and his tongue is hanging out of his open mouth*_

Tori: *Laughs openly and hands Beck back his phone* That's attractive.

Jade: *Looks around* Where'd you two hide the sugar?

_**Jade's "Where'd you two hide the sugar" line is because earlier, Lucy (I'm gonna refer to my friend as Lucy and her boyfriend as Paco) was pouring tons of sugar into her iced tea and she's already hyper enough as it is, so me and Paco hid the sugar from her so she wouldn't just have a cup full of wet sugar. Anyways, Hasta Luego, mi pastelitos! Good damn bye**_


End file.
